


Keep Quiet

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 27: exhibitionism & against a wall ]“I told you to be quiet, Detective Reed,” he says. “Don’t want the whole precinct hearing us. So, if you can’t keep it down, we’ll have to stop.”





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :P
> 
> This has absolutely nothing to do with Christmas lol

Gavin moans, hands clutching Nines’ hair.

The android’s mouth is wet around his dick, and he’s having trouble keeping quiet.

Nines pulls off, looking up at him with a dissatisfied gaze.

“I told you to be quiet, Detective Reed,” he says. “Don’t want the whole precinct hearing us. So, if you can’t keep it down, we’ll have to stop.”

“Fuck, _please no.”_

“Then do try be quieter.”

Nodding hurriedly, Gavin bites his lip as Nines begins sucking him off once again. He slaps a hand over his mouth as a moan begins to slip out.

“Much better, Detective. You’re being a very good boy.”

Gavin shivers at the words, the praise going straight to his dick. 

He tries to keep still as Nines takes him all the way down, but he can’t help the little involuntary bucks of his hips into that inviting heat.

One of his hands clutches the fabric of the android’s jacket, the other stroking through his hair. 

Another moan escapes. Gavin takes his hand off Nines’ jacket and covers his mouth again.

Nines pulls off completely, making Gavin let out a muffled whine.

“Take your pants off,” Nines says.

Gavin hurried to comply, pants pooling around his ankles.

“Turn around.”

Gavin turns so that his ass is facing Nines, hands splayed against the wall, and he thinks he might have an idea of what is coming next.

The cheeks of his ass are spread apart, Nines pausing for a moment.

He gasps as Nines’ tongue licks over his entrance, hand flying over his mouth to keep himself shut. When the appendage enters him, he bites down on his own hand.

Nines’ tongue moving in and around his asshole feels like heaven. One finger joins in, spreading him open more.

Gavin’s head rests against the cold wall in front of him, breaths coming out faster as he feels himself being stretched.

Another finger is added, and they push in deep.

It only takes Nines a few moments to find his prostate. After that, the fingers push into it on each thrust.

“N-Nines, baby, _please.”_

The fingers retract, leaving him aching once again.

“Turn back around.”

As soon as Gavin does so, Nines’ mouth returns to sucking him off, fingers pushing into his asshole.

With that perfect mouth around him, fingers pushing in and out, it doesn’t take long at all for Gavin to come.

He spills down Nines’ throat, the android swallowing around him as he does.

Gavin moans, brokenly calling out his partner’s name.


End file.
